Under Monster High
by Popculturefan00
Summary: The cast of Undertale, are new to Monster High, about a month after leaving the underground. The Monster High cast soon are accepting of the Newcomers, but being human, Frisk...may have some problems.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own Monster High or Undertale. Also, like all my fics, Frisk is a girl. Only in this fic, Frisk is a teen upon exiting the ruins, as most of the main cast are.

Frisk, was up early as they were exited about going to the highschool in New Salem, that was for Monsters, but also accepted humans, such as herself. Frisk got dressed, wearing a blue shirt, with two purple stripes, and blue jeans, and brown leather boots. "You are seriously wearing that, of all outfits?" The demonic ghost, whose name was Chara, said.

'Of course, it's my favorite!' Frisk thought as she went into the bathroom to brush her hair. The monnsters had only just ventured onto the surface a month ago, and were surprised that there were already monsters on the surface, so they decided to settle down in a Monster society, New Salem. It was about an hour from Ebott city, and that was driving.

"Friiiisssskk, mo - Toriel wants to know when you are coming down" Flowey said. Frisk and Chara knew that Flowey was Asriel, but Toriel didn't, it was what was best for her. Frisk had decided to live with Toriel, bringing Flowey with her

"Coming, mom" Frisk shouted, bounding down the stairs, Chara following, not being seen by anyone and not saying anything to Frisk.

"My child, are you ready for school? I am exited to be teaching, though the name of the school, Monster High, sounds like it was named by Asgore, and the classes, sound like Sans came up with them." Toriel exclaimed, placing a stack of chocolate chip pancakes, making Chara drool. Frisk dug into the pancakes, too exited to eat at her usual slow pace. Frisk, Flowey and Toriel then left for school. On the way, they saw a vampire girl in a retro, victorian outfit, which was mainly pink, with long, black hair, streaked with pink. There was also a human boy in brown trackkies, and a yellow and brown checkered sweater, he wore glasses and had short black hair, tipped with yellow. Frisk thought he looked like a human version of Monnster Kid, and Chara agreed.

"Oh my ghoul, that looks like the new normie, walking with one of the new teachers, I absolutely have to tell the ghouls about this" Draculara squealed, when she saw a human, walking with a boss monster, the human seemed to have a golden flower on her shoulder. It sure was a wierd pet for even a human to have.

"Draculara, what are you talking about...oh, well at least I won't be picked on as much for being half normie" Jackson said, running to catch up with Draculara. He lived on the same street as Draculara and now a human and boss monster also lived on the same street.

A/N I know it is a short chapter, but that is all I could think of so far. Introduced characters; Frisk, Chara, Flowey, Toriel, Draculara and Jackson Jeykll. Next chapter, Frisk will be meeting up with some other characters, and other MH characters will also be introduced.


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk exitedly skipped up to the skelebros, who were standing at the front gate. Gaster was with them, starting his new role as a teacher. Sans was wearing his usual getup of black shorts, white shirt and indigo hoodie, changing slippers for sneakers, Papyrus was wearing his battle body. The school was massive, and it looked like a castle of sorts, sort of like the Dreemurr castle, back in the underground. "Hey Sans, hey Papyrus, aren't you exited for your first day at this school?" Frisk asked, a bundle of energy.

"well, kiddo, apart from the name of the school, i find the school quite...sans-ational, tibia honest, the class names being puns are quite humerus." Sans punned, causing Papyrus to scream. Internally and externally.

"AUGH, THAT WAS THE WORST, WHOEVER CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO NAME THE CLASSES AFTER PUNS, IS JUST AS TERRIBLE AT THEM AS SANS." Papyrus ranted.

"Well, I would have to say, that the school could have been built by Asgore, Sans and Toriel. Purple everywhere, which is typical of Toriel, the lame name for the school, your typical Asgore, and all the class names being puns, Typical Sans." A voice behind Papyrus chirped, Papyrus turned to see Mettaton, with his cousins; Napstablook and Mad Dummy. They all looked like their usual selves.

As the small group made their way to the office, to get their timetables, they were blocked by a spear. "NGAHHHHHH don't go anywhere without me, PUNKS." Undyne shouted, in her usual, non armour gear, black tank top, jeans and red boots. The group then continued onward to the office.

When they entred through the school building, they noticed that it would take ages to find the office. "Hey, you must be the new students, that's voltagious, my name is Frankie, and theese are my friends; Draculara, Clawdeen and Jackson, we can show you to the office if you want." The monster made up of parts from many humans said, pointing to a vampire, warewolf and human boy respectively. The warewolf had long, wavy, brown hair, and brown fur, she wore designer clothes, consisting of a pink and black tank top, black jacket and purple miniskirt, wearing designer shoes. Her wolf ears were pierced, one of them was double pierced. The group walked with the students to the front office.

"Hello, you must be the new students, there have already been a few that have gotten their timetables; A spider, a lizard monster, and a younger, armless lizard monster, and a fire elemental, who seems to be made completely of fire" The headmistress said, whose head was detatched and on the desk, she had purple hair and wore a purple riding outfit, she was Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. "I will need your names" Bloodgood said.

"I'm Frisk Dreemur, this is Flowey the Flower, and this is my adoptive mother, Toriel Dreemurr, she is starting her first day, teaching here." Frisk explained.

"I am Dr W.D. Gaster, and theese are my sons, Sans and Papyrus, I believe I am the new Mad Science teacher." Gaster explained. Pointing to Sans and Papyrus.

"My name is Mettaton, darling, and theese are my cousins; Napstablook and Mad Dummy." Mettaton explained. "Blooky is not much of a talker, and Mad Dummy has serious anger issues." Mettaton evaluated. The group were given their timetables and Toriel and Gaster were shown to their classrooms. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk had the same homeroom, the ghost cousins also shared a homeroom, Undyne seemed to not share a homeroom with anyone.

Everyone made their way to homeroom. Frisk noticed, that the human, Jackson, a minotaur, a fire elemental, a skeleton, which the skelebros were checking out and a couple of monster hybrids, as well as Monster Kid were in the same room as them. "Yo Frisk, all the monsters in here are sooo nice...Except maybe that minotaur, he looks scary, anyway, I saved ya a seat." Kid said, patting the seat with his tail, the trio sat down.

"Mooarr another normie, and what's with that new guy and all the red, I already have to put up with this runt" The minotaur said, hitting Jackson.

"Ow, half normie, geez, do I have to remind you." Jackson said.

The teacher took the roll, Sans snickred at all the punny names, and Papyrus grunted. The four of them learned the names pretty quickly. The minotaur's name was Manny Taur,heh, The fire elemental was Heath Burns, lol, the skeleton was Skelita Calvaras and the two hybrids were; Avea Trotter, a half centuar, half winged creature, and Neightan Rot, half unicorn, half Zombie.

The ghost cousins noticed that in their homeroom, there was Muffet, chatting to another spider monster, A ghost girl, with purple hair, a voodo doll, a feminine robot and Frankie, as well as a few vampires. The teacher took the roll; the spider Muffet had made friends with was Wydowna Spider (Hope it is spelled correctly), the ghost's name was Spectra Vondhergheist (Appologies if it is spelled incorrectly), the voodo doll was Hoodude Voodoo, lolz, the robot's name was Robecca Steam, haha, and the vampires were too similar to be distinguished.

Undyne walked alone to her homeroom, hoing Alphys would be there, A couple of sea monsters walked up to her. "hello luv, if ya want, Gil and I can walk with you to homeroom, the name's Laguna, by the way, say, you should join the swim team, so what's your name?" Laguna asked, with a distinguishable Aussie accent.

"I was actually thinking about it, and any other sporting teams you have, the name's Undyne by the way, so is Gil your brother?" Undyne said as the trio shook hands.

"Her boyfriend actually, but that's okay, so are you freshwater like myself, or saltwater, like Laguna?" Gil asked, as they made their way to homeroom.

"Saltwater, I think. ALPHYS, c'mere, meet my new BESTIES, Gil, Laguna, meet Alphys, my bestise, she's also super smart, like royal scientist of the Underground smart." Undyne said, noticing Alphys, Flowey and Grillby were also in the same homeroom, as well as Draculara, Clawdeen, a couple of other warewolves, three warecats, an egyptian human and a yeti. Draculara could be seen sitting on the male warewolf's lap and the egyptian was texting on her coffin shaped phone. The other students were revealed to be Clawd and Howleen Wlof, heh, Torelai, Cleo De Nile, and Abby Bominable, lolz.

Flowey, was with a few other transfer monsters, including a fly trap, named Venus mc Flytrap, and a plant whisperer, Jane Boolittle. There was also Jinafire, Ghoulia yelps, Deuce Gorgon, A skeeleton moth hybrid, Bonita Femur, and a ghost mermaid hybrid (I forgot her name). Flowey had his eyes on Venus, feeling something, something he could only feel as Asriel Dreemurr. Could it be possible, that Flowey had a soul, but was unaware of it?


	3. Chapter 3

The first class Frisk and co had was Physical Deaducation, Undyne seemed really excited, and however, they were only playing dodge ball. Frisk and Sans were chosen to be team captains. Frisk chose some frisky looking people; Undyne, Jackson, Abby, Monster Kid, Rochelle Goyle, Flowey, and Robecca Steam, to name a few. Sans chose more of the smarter looking or lazy looking people, including; Papyrus, Skelita Calvarias, Ghoulia Yelps, Cleo de Nile, Mettaton, Alphys and Bonita Femur, to name a few. The game got started with a blow of the whistle. "i'm afraid you're about to get dunked, kid" Sans said, lobbing balls at the opposition, Frisk was dodging each and every one of them.

"Sansy~ I would wanna tie my shoes if I were you, I don't want you falling for anyone else~" Frisk said, flirting, whilst throwing balls at the opposition, Sans, however, dodged with ease

After a while, Sans and Frisk were the only ones left standing. "hey kid, you know, i don't have the balls to try and hit you so, have at it, this skeleton is all yours bucko" Sans punned, motioning to all the dodge balls on Frisk's side, Frisk, did not want to throw any of the balls at Sans, after all, he only had 1 ATK, 1DEF and 1HP. "come on kiddo, the ball's in your court, watcha gonna do?" Sans punned. Frisk walked over to the centre line, arms behind back.

"Let's call a tie, I don't wanna fight and I'm pretty sure you don't want to either." Frisk said, holing out her hand for a handshake. Sans went to shake her hand and Frisk pulled her other hand from behind her back, revealing a ball, and booping Sans on the shoulder. "You see, sansy~ I learned a thing or two from you" Frisk said, remembering the genocide run she did, where Sans offered to spare her and Frisk accepted, only to be impaled for a slow and painful death. Sans also remembered, and was surprised that his tactics were being used against him.

Twighla (The daughter of the boogieman IDK how it's spelled.) Caught up to Frisk on her way to Mad Science. "Hey, so you two are new here, right?" The ghoul asked. Nobody else was walking with Frisk. Chara was floating beside her, wondering if the Boogiegirl could see her.

"Hey, Frisk, can that girl see me? Cause seriously, if I had control, I would have liked to slit her throat and..." Chara said, being cut off by Frisk's thoughts. 'Chara, if she can see you, she can also hear you, and as one of Gaster's followers said, 'it is rude to talk about someone who is listening". Frisk glared at Chara whilst Twighla looked on impatiently.

"Listen, so are you going to introduce me to your look alike in green and yellow?" The ghoul excitedly asked. "Oh, you're probably wondering how I can see her, well, call it a gift I got from my dad, the boogieman, so I wonder who the new mad science teacher is, I just had history and the new teacher is this boss monster, Ms Dreemurr, though she prefers to be called 'Toriel'. Do you have any Idea?" Twighla wondered.

"Oh, this here is Chara, our souls are locked together, until now, only I could see or hear her, the new teacher you just described is my mom, I'm adopted, the name's Frisk Dreemurr, as for the new mad science teacher, I guess we'll find out." Frisk said, not mentioning that the new teacher was in fact, Dr W.D. Gaster.

Frisk took her seat next to Sans and Alphys, Twighla and Ghoulia sat down next to Frisk. Someone tapped Frisk on the shoulder. Frisk turned to see Cleo. "Oh my raa, that was clawesome dodgeing skills, the name's Cleo De Nile. I normally wouldn't consider a normie, but fearleading tryouts are tomorrow, you could do really well in the team, your boyfriend can come watch, course he would probably hang out with Deuce and Clawd" Cleo said, making an assumption.

"Err Sans and I are just friends, I flirt with everybody, which reminds me, I love your bandages, will you wrap me up in them?" Frisk says, flirting, making Cleo uncomfortable.

The teacher walked in and instead of using his voice to introduce himself, he used his hands. "dad, you were fine using words this morning." Sans said. Gaster signalled again. "fine" Sans said getting up and walking to the front of the class "ahem, this is your new mad science teacher, dr w. . you may call him 'dr gaster', he is also my dad. He is speaking in the wingdings typeface as his voice got sore from the previous class. I will be speaking for him for this session as i can understand wingdings. As you may know, skeletons, at least where i come from are named after fonts and speak in that font. dad speaks in either the aster font or in wingdings. I, sans, normally speak in comic sans, but make me mad, and i will speak in sans serif. My brother, papyrus, speaks in the papyrus font. also, the font we are named after affects the language we speak. Any questions" Sans says, introducing them.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry I haven't updated, but my mind has been blank as a clean sheet of paper.

"Oh my gouhl, all the newbies seem really nice, I hear that the normie has some acrobatic talent, I hope she trys out for the fearleading team." Frankie says, turning to Draculara in the cafeteria line, pointong to the new students sitting together at the same table.

"Yeah, why don't we offer to befriend them?...hey, who took all the ketchup? Oh well, I guess I'll just have to have the tomato soup. Again. Geeze, I'm 1600, and my diet remains unchanged." Draculara whined. The two got their food, and went to sit down, when Draculara noticed Sans with most of the ketchup. The short vampire had an idea. "Excuse me, short skeleton, the name's Draculara, and I would be happy to trade something for some of that ketchup." She asked.

"sure, i'll give you a few, the name's sans, you two could join us if ya want" Sans explained. When Draculara looked at her tray, there were three ketchup packets already there.

The girls placed their trays at the two tables that were moved together. They were joined by their other friends; Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia and Abbey. "So, you lot are new student ya?" Abbey asked, in her himelayan accent.

"YES, THANK YOU FOR NOTICING! I, AM PAPYRUS, THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER, SANS, THE HUMAN IS FRISK, THAT IS FLOWERY, THE ROBOT IS METTATON, THE GHOST AND TRAINING DUMMY ARE HIS COUSINS; NAPSTABLOOK AND...THE MAD DUMMY?" Papyrus said, introducing everyone he knew.

" Yo, Papyrus is cool and all, but sometimes he forgets to introduce a few, I'm monster kid (though I wish I could change it), that over there is Muffet, and the lizard and fish are Alphys and Undyne." Monster kid stated.

"That's voltageous, so many of you are friends, well I am Frankie, this is Draculara, the guy she's clinging onto is her boyfriend, Clawd, and that's her sister, Clawdeen, the yeti is Abbey, the Zombie is Ghoulia, the girl standing next to Ghoulia is Cleo, the guy clinging onto Cleo is her boyfriend, Deuce, and that's about all of us." Frankie explained.

Ghoulia moaned, and showed everyone her laptop, on a word document, ghoulia had scrolled down through the possible fonts, and pointed out the Comic Sans and Papyrus fonts. She then moaned again. "Oh my ghoul, you're right, so, you're named after fonts, why.?" Clawdeen asked.

"yes, we are, where we're from, it is a skeleton tradition to name their children after fonts, the child then gains an accent of that font, and their handwriting is that exact font, my bro is named after the papyrus font, though, i'm named after the fonts comic sans and sans serif, my full name is comic sans serif font." Sans explained

"Sans, if I may ask, why do you have so many ketchup packets and nothing else?" Draculara asked. Though Sans would point out everything of hers being tomato based.

"well, i could ask you why everything you have is made from tomatoes? you're a vampire, there may not have been any in the underground, but i know for a fact that vampires drink blood, so why don't you?" Sans asked. "as for your question, i happen to like the stuff." Sans explained.

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't drink blood, that's why I have tomato based stuff, tomatoes are a vegetarian substitute for a vampire." Draculara explained.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I am running out of Ideas, so treat this as an UnderMonster High Q&A, to get my ideas flowing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N This is now an ask, so here are the rules; You can ask the characters from Monster High and Undertale, you can do dares to a certain extent, you can't directly interact with characters, please use diversity in your reviews, lastly, any requests for events are accepted within reason.

"Oh my ghoul, I am so glad we are all staying in this adbandoned mansion together to get to know each other." Draculara stated.

"Look, dudes,as long as nobody knocks my sunnies off, I'll be fine" Deuce stated.

"i'm cool, as long as someone doesn't hog the ketchup." Sans explained

"Nah, I'll share, my ketchup buddie" Draculara squealed, hugging the small skeleton.

"Mo-Toriellllll! Frisk won't water me!" Flowey shouted, Toriel glared at Frisk, who shrugged.

"It's okay, lil BUD-dy, i'll look after you, and give you some water." Venus said.

"PLANT MONSTER, WHY? YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS SANS!" Papyrus shouted

"sorry bout my bro, he hates puns." Sans explained.

"Well, tibia honest, he'll have to get used to them, cause everything is a pun here." Skelita punned, Sans's eye lights flared and flickered.

"Well, the computer is charging, and notices have gone out over the internet." Frankie said, yawning, of course, she was charging her computer. Once the computer finished charging, Frankie took a nap. This was only a temporary means, as they needed to get the electrical wiring up to date.

"So...now we wait?" Frisk asked, everyone nodded.


End file.
